cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silas Albertson
Introduction The Most Honorable Silas Albertson (F - Dearborn) has served as Prime Minister of the Republic of Zunea since 2000 when the Federation Party came to power in the House of Citizens. He is currently serving his third term. Since taking office Prime Minister Albertson has made great strides in the areas of commerce, education, and international diplomacy. Zunea has begun to take its place on the regional and world stage under his administration. Political History Before being elected Prime Minister, Albertson served four terms as Citizen in the House. He began his political career by being elected the Premier of Dearborn, a city with a population of 15,000 in central Columbia. After serving two terms, during which much revitalization was brought to the city, he was appointed Director of Commerce for the Columbia province, a position he held for three years before returning to Dearborn. Once Albertson had relocated back to Dearborn he ran for a seat in the Columbia Congress, winning in a landslide. He served for two years in the Columbia Congress and he then ran for Deputy Governor of Columbia with then Governor Robert Pressman. The duo won the election hardily, soundly defeating their opponents. While serving as Deputy Governor, Albertson was credited for working with all three political parties to pass through successful legislation in the areas of commerce and education. After serving as Deputy Governor for the Columbia province for one term of six years, the chance to run for the Republic Assembly and serve in the House of Citizens arose. Albertson moved back to his hometown of Dearborn where they welcomed him with open arms. He was elected to the House where he has served ever since. Albertson was sown in on March 20, 2000, although the position of Prime Minister was not originally going to fall to him. After the Federation Party came back into power after a long hiatus, Assemblyman Kyle Walters, who had been the party leader, was in line and had the support from the Feds. A week before being sworn in, Walters died in an automobile accident that shock to the entire Republic. It was only after this that Albertson was in a position to become Prime Minister and moved from the Republic Assembly to the Republic Ministry. With being elected Prime Minister by his party, Albertson enjoys the official title “The Most Honorable” which is granted to all Prime Ministers of Zunea. Legion Involvement Under the watch of the Albertson ministry, the Republic joined the Legion alliance. The Legion was a new budding organization that Albertson saw was ripe for growth. Once part of the Legion he was elected to the Legion Cabinet, the governing body of the alliance made of up national leaders/appointees. He first began his service as Foreign Minister of the Legion. Albertson was the diplomatic voice for Legion and is considered by many in the cyberverse to be an authority in the area of foreign affairs. He served three terms as the Legion Foreign Minister, hold that post longer than anyone to date. While in that position he created the Legion's ambassaodorial system, sending six ambassadors to the top six alliances to start. Never before then had representatives been sent out to other alliances in such a manner. By the time Silas left office as Foreign Minister he had built a Foreign Ministry that was the envy of the cyberverse and is now often copied. In the final days of his last term in office, Alberston oversaw passage of the Citrus/Concord Decree, a long time pet project that brought the Legion and ODN together in a close MADP relationship. It was the biggest announcement that time bringing two alliances that close together since the end of the Great War. The Legion and ODN have traditionally shared excellent relations and both alliances were pleased to formalize their relationship. In appreciation for his hard work and dedication to the Legion, he was awarded the title of Diplomatic Emeritus by then Prime Minister SocCarolina. Most notable, The Most Honorable Albertson was awarded the Legion White Dove, one of the Legion's highest honors for work in diplomacy. He is the only member of the Legion, past or present, to hold that award. He was also the first member of the Legion voted into the Legion Hall of Fame. After a short break from Legion duties, he was appointed Director of Communications for the alliance. While in that department he oversaw a massive expansion of Legion communications and news. He also introduced the concept of a weekly press conference, something now copied by most every major alliance. Albertson was also appointed Elections Chair after leaving the Foreign Ministry. In that position he set the standard by which all Legion elections are now run. In October of 2006 Silas Albertson was elected Prime Minister of the Legion. The last section of his term was marked with controversy after he asked Foreign Minister Master Revan to step down because of inactivity. Albertson was impeached by a handful of Legion members for what was considered unethical behavior. After a trial which many considered to be questionably run at best, he was found to be not guilty and all changes expunged from his record. After the controversy surrounding his last weeks in office Silas did not run for a second term as Prime Minister. Albertson is also credited with being a Legion legal scholar. He was the Chair of the Constitutional Convention that wrote the Legion Charter and has authored more law in the Legion’s League of Nations than any other member of the alliance. Recent News On January 28, 2007, citing differences in the tone of the Legion alliance and the overall goals of the organizations with the Republic of Zunea, Albertson signed into law a bill passed by the Republic Assembly dissolving Zunean membership in the Legion. Zunea officially ended Legion membership at 12:00 pm, January 29, 2007. After nearly two months of being unaligned, and a short lived time in a start-up alliance called the Intucis, the Republic of Zunea petitioned for membership in the Order of the Black Rose and was accepted. Albertson currently serves as a Squire in the OBR representing the Republic. Personal Interests The Prime Minister although a man that very much enjoys the limelight has private interest which he indulges in whenever there is time. Albertson enjoys hiking in the hills outside of the Zunean capital of Kelowna. He is also an avid American style football fan and baseball fan. Rumor also has it that the Prime Minister is also an accomplished cook. Category:Individuals